Forever Yours
by Zerectica
Summary: Chuck's dream comes true when Sarah finally asks him out for their first real date. Is romance on the horizon or will fate be against them?
1. Chapter 1

Chuck has been working with the CIA and the NSA for more than two years now. A malfunction had caused the new intersect to fail. Meaning, Chuck was still the intersect and therefore Casey's termination orders were canceled. Casey would never admit this but he was relieved. Chuck was a really nice guy and he didn't think he'd have the heart to actually go through with it when the time came.

Being the only functioning intersect meant Chuck was still going on missions, putting his life in jeopardy daily. He was in danger every moment of his life. It meant he was still having to constantly lie to Ellie and to Morgan and everyone else in his life. A fact which he absolutely hated, especially when it came to Ellie. He had always been honest with his sister. It ate away at him when he had to lie to her. But it also meant that he got to be with Sarah, which was the only good thing about being the intersect. Well, Casey wasn't so bad sometimes. After a while he grew on you, _sort of_.

That Wednesday started out just like any other, Chuck and Sarah met at Casey's for the morning briefing. After which Chuck and Casey rode together to the Buy More for work and Sarah returned home, not having to work that day. This particular Wednesday however, was not going to be just another ordinary, average day. It was going to be memorable, quite memorable in fact, as Sarah had big plans for this day.

Chuck and Sarah had grown quite close over the last two years, especially since their emotional goodbye on the roof the night Chuck had almost been extracted. Sarah had realized long ago that her feelings for Chuck were genuine and she couldn't keep denying it any longer. She was even beginning to have trouble keeping her emotions in check whenever she looked into his eyes, his amazing brown eyes. She was sure Chuck had noticed. So, she felt it was finally time for their first _real_ date. Not as a cover. Not as part of a mission. No intersect. No Casey. Just the two of them _together_.

Sarah walked through the door to her apartment and over to her bed where she sat down. There she began to contemplate asking Chuck out, how and why. Okay, so she knew why. No one has ever made her feel the way Chuck does. The way he said her name, as though it were the most beautiful word in the world made her heart flutter. Whenever she looked into his eyes, a feeling of euphoria would be swept over her. She found that adorable goofy smile of his, endearing and even sexy. When he smiled at her the whole world faded away until there was nothing but that smile. Every time he looked at her she could almost feel herself blush and had she not been trained to suppress her emotions she probably would. He was truly a wonderful guy. Now, on to the question of how.

Finally, after much deliberation Sarah had an idea she hoped would suffice. She stood beside her bed and made her way to the closet to select an outfit. She searched her wardrobe until she found just what she was looking for, the same pink shirt she wore the day she first asked Chuck for a "date" two years ago. Except this time when she asked, it'd be _real_. The gray blouse she had previously been wearing, fell to the floor as she removed the shirt from the closet. After she finished dressing, Sarah headed toward the Buy More.

As Sarah approached the entrance of the Buy More, she noticed Casey was busy with a customer, agitated by his persistent questions. Relieved, Sarah walked through the doors. She didn't want him interfering.

Sarah was nervous as she entered the Buy More, her heart was racing and she felt as though her whole body was shaking. Why was she so nervous? She's faced down the barrel of a gun on many occasions. She's been inches from bombs that were mere seconds from going off. She's been in situations far scarier and more dangerous than this on almost a daily basis, but this was new territory. Relationships weren't her forte. Every relationship she'd ever been in had gone bad, especially the last one with Bryce, more than two years ago. Had it really been that long?

Sarah has always been in control of every situation she's ever encountered but now her emotions were taking over, threatening to consume her. She approached the Nerd Herd desk where Chuck was standing, her heart still pounding and her hands still shaking. He was turned away from her and had yet to notice her standing before him. A few moments later Chuck had sensed Sarah's closeness and turned to face her, that goofy grin of his spread wide across his face. She wanted to start out her real relationship with Chuck, fresh and not have it tainted by all the years of faking a relationship with him. Taking a deep breath she introduced herself as though they had never met before. "Hi. My name is Sarah and I've just moved here. I was wondering if you'd like to show me around?"

Chuck, who was quite confused began to respond. "Sarah, wha...?"

Sarah grabbed Chuck's tie pulling him toward her and whispered in his ear. "You and I, on a date. A _real_ date." Did he hear right? Did Sarah just ask him out for real? Were his ears playing tricks on him? Was he dreaming? "Chuck, will you go out on a date with me?" No he wasn't dream and he had heard right. Sarah really had asked him out!

Chuck slowly returned to reality, still in shock, "but what about the C...?"

Still having a hold on Chuck's tie, Sarah jerked it hard, causing him to choke. "Follow me" she said as she dragged him toward the home theater room, still having yet to have released his tie from her grip.

Once inside Sarah finally released her grasp on Chuck's tie then proceeded to lock the doors and close the curtains. Once he was able to breathe again Chuck turned to face Sarah. "Sarah, what is this about? First you come in here, acting like we've never met and now you're asking me for a date? I don't understand. I thought the CIA wouldn't allow us to date because I was your assignment?"

"Just for one night I'd like to forget about the CIA and at least pretend that I had a normal life." Sarah said in a frustrated tone. Then her voice dropped so low that it was barely above a whisper "and I can't imagine my life without you in it " she admitted. Feeling a bit embarrassed, she avoided direct eye contact and looked instead to the floor.

That adorable goofy smile Sarah loved so much swept across Chuck's face as he blushed. Sarah actually wanted to go out on a real date with him! He couldn't believe it. He was finally going to get the chance to go on a date with the girl of his dreams. And did she just admit having feelings for him? Chuck was still standing there staring at Sarah, smiling like an idiot when he realized he had yet to give her a response. "Okay, how about my place Saturday at eight? Ellie and Awesome are going to be away for the weekend."

"That sounds good. I'll see you then." The slight smile on her face was no indication as to how she felt inside. Her heart was turning somersaults and her blood was coursing through her veins, causing her temperature to rise. She felt as though she could float through the air and bring a star back from the heavens.

Chuck leaned in to kiss Sarah but before he could touch her lips with his, she pressed her finger against his lips to stop him "Not until Saturday night. I want it to be special." It's hard for them to be this close and not act on their feelings. It takes all of their restraint to pull away. "Now, we better get out of here before Casey notices and starts asking questions."

Chuck agreed, he certainly didn't want Casey to have on his case. Upon leaving the home theater room Chuck and Sarah continued about their normal business, Chuck headed back to the Nerd Herd desk and Sarah went home, as she needed to prepare for the evening's mission.

That evening during their stakeout, while Casey's back was turned and busy watching the monitors, looking for signs of suspicious activity, Chuck and Sarah took the opportunity to steal a few glances at each other. When their eyes met, Chuck blushed and cracked a slight smile. Sarah smiled as well though, hers was far less noticeable and if you looked closely enough you'd be able to detect the slightest hint of a blush on her cheeks. Though he never actually saw anything, Casey could sense that there was something going on with Bartowski and Walker. He just wasn't sure what that something was _yet_, but he intended to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday morning after reporting to General Beckman and Director Graham what they learned during their stakeout the night before, Casey looked out his window and noticed Chuck and Sarah standing together by the fountain, dreamy looks in their eyes and smiles on their faces. They were also holding the other's hand in a very loving manner. The two stood like that looking deeply into each other's eyes for several minutes before suddenly releasing their hands and quickly turning away from each other, when they heard the door to Casey's apartment open.

That day at the Buy More was rather uneventful. There weren't very many customers and no one had required the services of the Nerd Herd all day. So Chuck had a lot of free time on his hands, which he used to plan for his date with Sarah. He couldn't believe it, after almost two-and-a-half years, he was finally getting his chance to take Sarah out on a real date. It was a dream come true for Chuck. It had to be perfect, something really special. He wanted to show her just how much she really meant to him. He hoped she'd enjoy their date so much that she'd agree to a second. There was a good chance of that happening right? I mean, she was the one who had asked him out, after all.

So lost in thought trying to plan the perfect date for Sarah, Chuck didn't notice when she came in during her lunch break. She nearly startled him out of his chair, when he looked up upon hearing his name and saw Sarah standing right in front of him. "Sa..Sarah, wha...what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about Saturday." Chuck's heart stopped, fearing she had changed her mind about their date. "We need to keep this quiet. You can't tell anyone about this date. If Graham were to find out, we'd both be in a lot of trouble." Chuck let out a sigh of relief as his heart began to beat again. "What is it, Chuck?" Sarah questioned as she was confused as to what would cause him to react so.

"Nothing. I was just afraid you'd changed your mind."

Sarah placed her elbows on the counter and leaned toward Chuck, until they were just inches apart. "Chuck Bartowski, you're not trying to get rid of me are you?" Sarah teased in a playful manner "because you know you can't hide from me."

"Never! I'm really looking forward to Saturday."

Sarah smiled. "Well, okay then. I'll see you later and remember what I said."

By Friday morning, Chuck had his date with Sarah all planned out. He was quite pleased with what he'd come up with. He just had to get everything ready. During one of his breaks Chuck headed over to Large Mart to gather the supplies he would need. He ended up with two large bags full of various items. Chuck put the bags in the trunk of the Herder and headed home to hide them in his room while Ellie and Awesome were at work. He didn't need them questioning him and finding out about his date with Sarah in case somehow it should get back to Director Graham. Once he had the items safely tucked away in his room, Chuck headed back to the Buy More. He still needed to get gifts for Sarah but those would have to wait until Saturday morning.

"Where have you been, Bartowski?! You disappeared for over two hours! I had to cover for you with Big Mike. If you _ever_ make me do that again, I'll kill you! You got that, Bartowski?!"

"Yeah, Casey, I got it. I just had an important errand to run." Chuck replied nonchalantly, completely ignoring the threat. Tomorrow he had a date with the most beautiful woman in the world noting was gonna get him down.

Before Casey could further interrogate Chuck, Big Mike came storming out of his office. "BARTOWSKI! IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

Once they were inside, Big Mike began tearing into Chuck. "I don't pay you to disappear for two hours to take your little girlfriend out for fancy dinners! While you were out entertaining your little girlfriend a customer called, frantic about getting his computer fixed. Here's the address you get over there now!"

"Yes sir, Big Mike" Chuck said as he took the slip of paper from Big Mike's hands.

By the time Chuck had finished repairing the computer and returned home it was getting late, but Chuck still had one more date detail he needed for finish before tomorrow, a handmade card for Sarah. None of the ones the stores had could ever possibly properly express just how special she really was to him.

Fortunately, his sister and Awesome had already gone to bed, as they needed to leave early in the morning for their trip. He just needed to be quiet, so as to avoid waking Ellie and have her start asking questions. Chuck found a piece of pale blue paper and a pale pink piece of paper Ellie had left over from when she had made a scrapbook, took them to his room and sat down at his desk. He then folded the pale blue piece in half to form the card. Chuck had printed a copy of the picture of the two of them from Halloween two years ago, which he secured to the front of the card. Below the picture he wrote with a fancy black pen of Ellie's, _Our Something Real_. He then took the pale pink piece of paper and cut out a few hearts of various sizes and scattered them around the front of the card. Something was missing.

Chuck left his room and returned to where he'd gotten the paper. He searched the drawer, which contained various craft supplies, hoping to find something that would help him complete his card. He spotted some pink ribbon which he could use as a border around the picture. He thought he might as well add just a touch of glitter as well. He wanted Sarah's card to be beautiful, just like she was. Having finally finished with the front Chuck turned to the inside of the card and stopped to think for a moment before beginning to write a special message for Sarah.

_Sarah,..._


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, the day Chuck had been dreaming of for two years had arrived. He was relieved to have the day off so he would have time to get everything ready. First, he needed to pick up a few things. The first stop Chuck had to make was at a chocolate shop. There were so many choices. Boxes of every size and shape. He finally selected a medium sized box in the shape of a heart that was being held by a fuzzy brown teddy bear with a red bow around its neck. Next on Chuck's list were flowers. He picked up a large bouquet of various wild flowers and single red rose, complete with a sprig of babies' breath. Chuck selected a beautiful vase for each.

For dinner, Chuck picked up a no-olive pizza. Sarah didn't like olives. It was the first real thing he'd ever learned about her. Today, he knew more things about Sarah that were real. Her birthday was August, 15. Her favorite color was blue. She loved animals and had a pet dog named Roger and a cat named Patches when she was growing up. Oh yeah, she'd also told him that her middle name was Lisa. They were small things, but he loved learning little details about her. Well, the middle name thing was pretty big. Back near the beginning of their relationship he'd once pleaded with her to tell him her middle name, but she never would until about three weeks ago. Why she'd finally told him he never knew but he didn't care, she was finally beginning to open up to him. In the future, he hoped to learn more about her.

After having picked up Sarah's gifts, Chuck headed back home to get everything set up. First, Chuck put strands of white lights on all the trees surrounding the fountain. With the fountain gently flowing, Chuck placed five circular honey colored floating candles into the fountain's lower level.

In front of the fountain Chuck placed a large blue checkered blanket. In the center of the blanket he placed two tall slender white candles and between them he set the vase containing the rose and babies' breath. Chuck then scattered a few handfuls of red rose petals around the fountain. He got his stereo from his room along with his CD of Arcade Fire' first album and carried them outside. Sitting it down next to the blanket, he put the CD in, pressing play and setting it on repeat. He got two plates and two glasses and a bottle of champagne along with a bucket of ice from his apartment and set them along with the pizza on the blanket.

Finally, Chuck set Sarah's gifts along the fountain's edge. The wild flowers, the teddy bear with the chocolate and the handmade card. Wait! He was forgetting something. Chuck hurried back to the apartment and headed into his room.

Opening the drawer on his bedside table he reached in and removed a box. Chuck opened it to admire the beauty of the necklace which it contained, a locket in the shape of a heart, with a beautiful design of a rose on the left and the words I love you on the right, made of white gold, a picture of him with Sarah on the inside and an inscription on the back that read: _You're the light in my life and the joy in my heart_._ I'll love you always_.

It took him weeks to save up enough to afford it. He'd bought it almost seven months ago, in hopes that one day he'd be able to give it to Sarah. The time had finally come. Today was that day. Chuck's grin widened as he closed the box, thinking of the smile it would bring Sarah.

Chuck headed back out to the fountain placing the necklace along with Sarah's other gifts. Everything was set. The courtyard outside his apartment had been transformed into the perfect setting for a romantic date. He couldn't wait to see the look on Sarah's face when she saw it.

All the while Chuck had been setting up for his date, Casey had been watching from his window. As Chuck was setting out the gifts, Casey stepped out of his apartment. "What's going on, Bartowski?" Startled, Chuck whipped around to find Casey standing inches in front of him. "Finally got yourself a hot date with Walker?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yeah, as a matter of fact, I do." Just at that moment Chuck's phone began to ring. "Nerd Herd. How may I be of service to you? Yes ma'am. Sure no problem. I'll be right there."

Now Chuck was gonna have to call Sarah to tell he wasn't gonna be able to pick her up for their date. He felt horrible about it. I mean what kind of gentleman didn't pick up his date? But what choice did he have?

"Walker."

"Hi, Sarah."

"Chuck! I'm really looking forward to our date tonight." Sarah replied in such a sweet tone it made Chuck's heart melt. He couldn't bare that he was about to crush it.

Chuck swallowed hard. "Um... about that."

"You're canceling?" Sarah responded with obvious disappointment in her voice.

"No! No. Nothing like that." Chuck heard a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone. "I just got a call from a woman who needs me to do a little work on her computer. It's not a major problem and should only take a couple minutes to fix. I just won't be able to pick you up. So can I just meet you at my place?"

The excitement in Sarah's voice had returned. "Oh, sure, that won't be a problem. I'll see you tonight."

"I'm really sorry about not being able to pick you up."

"It's okay Chuck, really."

"Okay. Well bye, Sarah. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye Chuck."

"Hey Casey. Can you do me a favor and make sure no one bothers this stuff while I'm gone?"

Casey's only response was to grumble. "Thanks." Chuck said as he hurried off to respond to the service call.

At precisely eight o'clock Sarah pulled up to the gate in front of Chuck's apartment. Steeping through the gate Sarah's jaw dropped in amazement at all Chuck had done for their date. "Wow" she breathed. As she took in the romantic setting, tears formed in the corner of her eyes. While she continued exploring the surroundings, her phone rang. "Hi Chuck." Sarah answered in an excited and slightly flirty tone.

"Hey Sarah." Chuck responded equally excited. I'm finished with the repairs and I'm on my way. I'll be there in about ten minutes.

"Chuck. This is really beautiful. You really didn't have to do all of this."

"Yes, I did. I wanted tonight to be special, to show you how much you mean to me."

"It's really wonderful. I love it. No one's ever done anything like this for me before." They said their goodbyes and hung up as Sarah sat on the fountain's ledge next to her gifts, anxiously waiting for Chuck to arrive.

Forty-five minutes later, Sarah was still sitting on the fountain's ledge. Only now she wasn't smiling, instead she held her head low and looked to the ground. Sadness and anger filling her heart. Tears were threatening to spill their way out of her eyes. Casey had witnessed this and he could no longer take it. After working together for two-and-a-half years, they had developed a kind of a friendship and he couldn't stand to see her hurting like this. Darn, that heart of his. Yes, he did have one. "I'm gonna kill, Bartowski!" Casey growled as he stormed out of his apartment past Sarah and got into his car driving off in the direction he had seen Chuck go earlier.

_Forty-five minutes earlier._

Chuck had just called Sarah to let her know he was on the way and got into the herder. Heading toward his apartment and Sarah for their date, Chuck felt like he was floating on air. Chuck came upon a stoplight about two minutes from his apartment. As the light turned green and Chuck began to cross the intersection, a car far exceeding the speed limit came barreling up the road and slammed into the side of the herder, causing a horrific explosion. Chuck was dead.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm really sorry. Please forgive me for the end of this chapter. The idea for this story got stuck in my head and refused to go away until I agreed to write it. Please don't stop reading/reviewing. The real heart of the story is contained in the remaining chapters. I'm a huge Charah shipper and would never want anything like this to happen on the show. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing my story so far.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Quotes referenced in flashback sequences are taken from dialog used in the show and do not belong to me._

* * *

Casey could see lights flashing up ahead. As he got closer, he could see police cars, fire trucks and ambulances. He also saw the remnants of a vehicle that seemed to resemble a Nerd Herd mobile. He then saw a body under a white sheet being taken from the wreckage of the herder. "Oh, no!" Casey gasped. Casey felt a sudden pang in his chest. Just has he'd developed a bit of a friendship with Walker, he'd also developed one with Bartowski. Chuck was a great person and had such a big heart that it was impossible not to like him, even for Casey.

Casey turned his car around. He knew what he had to do. He needed to talk to Sarah When he arrived back at the Bartowski residence, he saw Sarah still sitting in the same position on the fountain's ledge but now she was holding a rose petal between her fingers, stroking a thumb gently across it. The look of pain expressed in her eyes had become stronger and more visible in the short time he had been gone. Casey sighed, took a deep breath and began walking toward Sarah.

Sarah hadn't noticed Casey until he sat next to her. "Sarah" Casey said in such a gentle tone it surprised even himself. Sarah looked up quickly, shocked to hear Casey call her by her first name. This wasn't going to be good.

"About a mile down the road there was an accident... it was...Chuck." Casey paused a moment to take a breath and to prepare himself for what he was going to say next. "He didn't make it."

Sarah froze. Her heart stopped in her chest. For one minute that seemed to go on forever there was complete silence. Then Casey said Sarah's name again, his voice full of concern and his eyes full of sadness. Two years working with Chuck had greatly improved Casey's ability to be gentle when the situation called for it, and if ever there were a time to be gentle this was it.

A single tear rolled down Sarah's cheek. A moment later full fledged tears were streaming down her cheeks, as she began to cry. "Wha...what happened?" Sarah said through violent sobs.

"I'm not sure. From what I gathered the short time I was at the scene, it seemed as though someone was speeding and ran into Chuck and caused an explosion in the herder. It looked like it was a really bad accident."

Seeking comfort from the only available source, Sarah suddenly pulled Casey into a hug and cried into his shoulder. Casey felt a bit uncomfortable with the situation, but, he knew that this was something Sarah needed right now so he didn't say anything and after a few moments of hesitating, he put his arm around her back and held her for a few minutes while she cried..

"I'm sorry." Sarah said as she released from the hug. "I didn't even realize what I was doing."

"It's okay" Casey reassured her.

"Thanks" Sarah whispered her eyes still wet with tears.

"You gonna be okay?" Casey said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." She choked out.

Looking into her eyes, Casey gently replied. "All right. You know where I am if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks Casey." Sarah said as he got up and headed toward his apartment.

Sarah's gaze fell back to the ground and her head dropped as Casey stepped through the doors of his apartment, a few tears trailing down her face. Several minutes later she finally felt able to look at the gifts that sit beside her. First, she picked of the vase of wild flowers, they looked and smelled so beautiful. Such a variety of flowers. Yellow daisies, chrysanthemums, purple Matsumoto asters, hot pink carnations and orange carnations, alstroemeria and bupleurum.

Next, she took the box of candy from the teddy bear's grasp. It was so cute. One of the cutest teddy's she'd ever seen and his fur was so soft. Even the box was beautiful, red in the shape of a heart, a decorative rose with a few short strings of tiny white beads in top left corner.

Sarah opened the box of chocolate and selected a piece. Chocolate made her feel better when she was upset. She hated not knowing what kind it was until you ate it. The one she picked had peanut butter in the center. Those were one of her favorites. Closing the box and setting it back down Sarah picked up the bear and hugged him tightly before laying him in her lap.

Now for the hard part. Sarah gently lifted box containing the locket, she gasped when she saw it. It was beautiful. She'd never gotten anything this beautiful from anyone before. Tears escaped from her eyes after reading the inscription on the back.

Opening the locket, to see if there was a picture inside, Sarah saw a photo she had never seen before. She and Chuck were relaxing on the couch of the Bartowski residence. She was resting her head on his shoulder asleep, with a look of contentment of her face. Chuck was looking down on her smiling and stroking her hair. Ellie must have taken this Sarah thought as she smiled a little.

Sarah removed the locket from the box and clasped it around her neck. She played with it for a few moments, admiring it's beauty and knowing it would never again leave neck. She would wear it everyday for the rest her life to remember the wonderful man who had given it to her and to always keep him close to her heart.

After hesitating a few times Sarah slowly lifted the card. On the front of the envelope was her name, _Sarah_, written in Chuck's handwriting. She slowly traced each letter with her finger before turning the envelope around to open it. Handmade. The card was handmade. Of course it was, it was just like Chuck to do something that sweet. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes again and she felt a single tear push it's way onto her cheek, which proceeded to roll further down her cheek until it fell from her face and landed on the back of the card.

Turning the card around, she saw the picture of herself and Chuck from two Halloweens ago. Her finger gently traced the ribbon which framed the edge of the photograph. Then she moved her finger over and gently placed it on Chuck's face, slowly moving it down along the length of his picture. _Our Something Real_ it said on the bottom of the card. Sarah smiled slightly remembering back to the night she took that picture.

"_I uh...I wanted to give you a new photo of us and I figured that it should be something real."_

Slowly she opened the card and began to read the message inside. Tears rolled down her cheeks the entire time she was reading the card's message. She had to wipe her eyes several times as the wetness of her eyes made it impossible to read.

_Sarah,  
__I've never known anyone like you. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're intelligent. You're incredibly gorgeous. Your beauty can be matched only by the beauty in your soul. You're tough, yet kind, caring and gentle as well. You're strong. I'm not talking about how you can kick my butt, though you very easily could. I'm talking about the way you don't let anyone push you around and how you stand up for what you believe is right. My life was going nowhere until that day you first walked into the Buy More. I never thought I'd find happiness with anyone. That all changed the moment I looked into your eyes and saw you smiling at me. I couldn't help falling for you, even after I knew that I shouldn't. I just felt such a strong connection between us. It was as if we were made for each other. I've never cared for anyone the way I care for you. You're the most important thing in my life. You mean everything to me. When I found you I found my soul mate. I love you. Forever yours, Chuck  
_

Sarah continued to sit by the fountain not moving for about an hour after Casey left, when she aimlessly began walking around. Suddenly, she found herself standing just inside the doorway of Chuck's room, teddy bear hugged against her chest. Its head wet with shed tears. She didn't remember coming in here. She didn't even remember going into the apartment.

Sarah crossed the short distance to the bed and sank down, pulling her legs up beside her, still, clutching tightly to the fuzzy teddy bear. After a few minutes, she began sobbing again. Which soon grew into hysterical bursts of tears.

Through the bugs, which were still in Chuck's room Casey could hear Sarah's crying. She was crying so loudly, that he hadn't even needed the headphones to hear her. In fact, he'd forgotten the bugs were even on until he heard her crying.

After listening to Sarah's crying for what seemed forever, Casey decided to go talk to Sarah. Upon exiting his apartment, he noticed the candles still burning and the lights adorning the trees still glowing brightly in the night sky. He blew out all the candles, removing the floating ones from the fountain and placing them with the tall slender candles on the blanket. After turning off the lights but leaving them on the trees, Casey picked up the gifts Chuck had gotten for Sarah, including the rose and walked toward the apartment.

When he got to the doorway of Chuck's bedroom, he discovered Sarah lying curled up in the middle of the bed, holding the teddy bear Chuck had given her and sobbing. Setting the items in his arms on the bedside table, he quietly spoke her name. "Sarah?"

Sarah sat up slowly, wiping the tears away. Casey grabbed a chair and pulled it next to the bed, where Sarah was now sitting. "I should have protected him." Sarah suddenly blurted. "It was my job to protect him and I let him get hurt." Anger and sadness filling her voice.

"Sarah." Casey responded firmly turning her face to him. "There was noting you could have done. No one could've prevented what happened."

"Chuck's gone and I wasn't there to protect him. He trusted me to keep him safe and I let him down."

"No, Sarah, you didn't. You were always there when he needed you. You were willing to risk everything to prevent Chuck from being extracted. You were always willing to do whatever it took to protect him, even at the risk of your job or your life. What happened to Chuck had nothing to do with him being the intersect or you not doing your job. It was an accident, one that couldn't have been prevented. It's important that you understand that."

Casey didn't understand what Sarah said next as she began mumbling. "... and I never got to... I never told him... Why didn't I let him..." Sarah's mind flashed back to that kiss - - that _amazing_ kiss two years ago.

_The timer was ticking down to their deaths. She had tried to get Chuck to run but he refused. He didn't want to leave her. With only three seconds left to live, Sarah decided she had nothing to lose and she couldn't let Chuck die without letting him know how she felt. She couldn't let herself die without showing Chuck how she felt. She couldn't die without experiencing the feel of his lips pressed hotly against hers. So she grabs his face, pulling him very close into her embrace and takes possession of his lips. She leads him into a passionate kiss. Chuck's fingers get lost in her hair. Chuck's hand brushes against her hair before grabbing her back pulling her even closer. The heat between them was so strong now. The kiss grew hungry as she grabbed hold of his shirt collar. When their lips finally release several seconds later, they look deeply into each other's eyes, their bodies tingling with desire. When she releases her grasp on his shirt collar and glances to the clock, they realize they're not dead._

In her thoughts Sarah was berating herself. _"Why didn't I ever kiss Chuck again after that!? Why didn't I let him kiss me on Wednesday like he wanted!?"_

Chuck was an incredible kisser. In fact, he was the best kisser she'd ever met. No one else even came close. No one's kiss had ever affected her the way his had. Sarah Walker would forever have to live with only having experienced the feeling of kissing Chuck only once. That fact tore at her heart, the pain it caused her was unbearable.

Tears still streaming down her cheeks, Sarah's mind slowly returned to the present and she noticed the confused look on Casey's face. To avoid him asking her any questions, she quickly suggested that they clean up everything outside, as it needed not sit out there all night.

It was late and Sarah was too upset to drive home, so instead she went back to Chuck's room. It was the place she felt closest to him. Sarah could almost feel his presence in the room. It was as though he was there watching over her, protecting her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Quotes referenced in flashback sequences are taken from dialog used in the show and do not belong to me._

* * *

Sarah lay awake on Chuck's bed all night crying, unable to sleep, unable to stop the flow of her tears, unable to cry away her pain. Thoughts and memories of Chuck flooded her brain. His hair. His eyes. His lips. His smile. His voice. It wasn't until the early afternoon hours of the following day that Sarah calmed enough to let sleep overtake her.

Just a few hours later Sarah was awakened by the sound of voices somewhere in the not too far distance. Where was she? As she slowly began opening her still tired eyes, the events of the night before started coming back to her and a tear rolled down the side of her face and into her hair. Chuck was gone.

As Sarah's level of consciousness rose, she was able to recognize the voices that had awakened her. Ellie and Devon were back from their weekend getaway. Ellie! She and Chuck were so close, how was she gonna tell her?

Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door. "Chuck?" she heard Ellie say sweetly as the door began to open. "Sarah?!" Ellie questioned in surprise at seeing Sarah lying on the bed. Sarah shot up, looking directly into Ellie's eyes. "Where's Chuck?" Ellie questioned innocently.

Without saying a word, Sarah got up from the bed and slowly walked toward Ellie, placing her arm around her shoulder and leading her out into the living room, where Devon was sitting on the couch.

"Hey babe. Sarah? Hey! It's good to see you! Chuck's room. Awesome." Devon exclaimed upon seeing the two girls enter the room. "Have you been here since Ellie and I went on our little getaway? Taking advantage of having the house to yourselves?"

Upon reaching the couch, Sarah indicated that they should sit. Ellie sat next to Devon and Sarah took a seat to Ellie's left. "Sarah, where's my brother?" Ellie questioned now becoming more serious in regards to Chuck's whereabouts than when she first asked moments ago.

Sarah turned to Ellie and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ellie" Sarah said in very gentle loving tone. "Last night, Chuck and I had a date. Just before the date he got a call about a computer needing his services. He called me and told me just to meet him here since he wasn't going to be able to pick me up. When he didn't come back..." Sarah paused for a moment before continuing, "Ca..John.." in her grief, she almost slipped up "..went to look for him. There was an accident..." her voice trailed off.

"Chuck! Is he all right!? Where is he!?" Ellie responded in a panic. The look of worry in Ellie's eyes broke Sarah's heart. This was becoming too painful for Sarah and a river of tears began streaming down her face. Unable to speak Sarah simply shook her heard no.

Both Sarah and Ellie were crying now. Ellie leaned forward to embrace Sarah and Sarah responded by wrapping her arms tightly around Ellie. They were trying to comfort each other just as much as they were trying to comfort themselves. "Sarah, how did it happen?' Ellie sobbed into Sarah's shoulder.

"Ca.." she really needed to stop doing that. _John, John, John_ she repeated to herself. "John said it seemed like a car which was speeding crashed into him as he was crossing the intersection, causing an explosion." Sarah responded while crying hysterically into Ellie's shoulder.

"That's horrible" they heard Devon say from the opposite end of the couch. Having completely forgotten he was there both girls now turned to look in his direction, their faces stained with tears. "Ellie, honey" Devon said as he leaned forward and wiped the tears from her face, before kissing her forehead.

Devon was holding Ellie against his chest, stroking her face gently with the back of his fingers, when there was a sudden sound coming form the direction of Chuck's room. A few seconds later Morgan had entered the room. "Hey guys! Where's Chuck? He's not in his room."

Sensing that the girls were not up to dealing with Morgan right now, Devon quickly got up and hurried over to where Morgan was standing. "Um. Hey buddy, let's go outside." Devon said putting his arm around Morgan's shoulder and dragging him out the door before he could say another word.

"Dude, what was that!? What'd you drag me out here for? What's going on? All I did was ask where Chuck was."

"Well buddy, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. Last night Chuck was in a really bad accident."

"What!? Is he okay!?"

"I'm sorry buddy" Devon said sadly shaking his head.

"NOOO!!" Morgan screamed running back toward the apartment.

Morgan burst through the door looking as though he were about to cry. Sarah and Ellie who were once again embracing each other and crying together jumped at the sudden sound. Seeing the look on his face, they each reached out an arm toward him.

Morgan ran over to their outstretched hands and fell to his knees in front of the couch. Sarah and Ellie's arms immediately wrapped around Morgan's back. Morgan responded by wrapping one arm around each of the girls.

Devon, who also looked as though he wanted to cry, had been watching this scene from the doorway. A moment later he was next to Morgan and added to the group's embrace. Sobs could be heard coming from all four, the loudest coming from Sarah, though they were closely rivaled by the tears coming from Ellie.

"Sarah" Ellie said several minutes after Morgan and Devon had left. "Would you stay here a night or two? I don't want to be alone. I know Devon's here, but you were closer to Chuck and I'd really like if you'd stay, so I'd have someone to talk to who knew and loved my brother as much as I did. I'm also going to need help planning the funeral. I don't think I'll be able to do it by myself." Tears were streaming from her eyes. "I'm also worried about you being alone and not having someone to talk to."

"Yeah, of course I'll stay." Sarah replied pulling Ellie close into a hug, glad to accept the invitation as she wasn't quite ready to be on her own or leave the comfort that being in Chuck's room, surrounded by all his belongings brought to her.

That night in Chuck's room Sarah slowly walked along the edge of the room gently running a finger along the furniture, posters and all the other various other things in the room. It was the first time she'd ever taken the time to really look at the things that adorned Chuck's room.

She had carefully studied every detail of Chuck's life for the two-and-a-half years since she'd met him. Why had she always ignored this aspect? "Because you were already getting too emotionally involved" she muttered to herself.

Earlier, Sarah had gone with Ellie and Devon to her apartment to pack a few things for a couple nights stay at the Bartowski residence, but now she suddenly found herself not wishing to wear anything of what she had brought. She removed her shoes and let her black skirt and the blue blouse with the little buttons, the one that Chuck had once said he liked, fall to the floor in a heap.

"_Okay, last night we saw a movie."_  
"_What was my snack of choice?"_  
"_Sprinkled Milk Duds over your popcorn. What was I wearing?"_  
"_Blue top, little buttons."  
_"_Oh, you like that one?"_  
" _I like all of them."_

She had chosen to wear that specific shirt on their date, for that very reason. It was one of his favorites. It would've made Chuck smile and she loved seeing that smile. Oh, what she wouldn't give to see that smile again.

After all her clothes had found themselves on the floor, Sarah walked over to Chuck's closet and removed one of his shirts, it was light blue with long sleeves, buttons and a collar. It was the last shirt she'd seen him wearing.

She slid her arms into the sleeves and pulled the shirt up around her shoulders. It was a bit big on her, the sleeves covered half of her hands and the bottom of the shirt extended about halfway to her knees. Sarah didn't care, she just continued dressing in Chuck's shirt, buttoning the shirt from the bottom up not bothering with the two at the top.

Chuck's shirt smelled like him. While walking toward the bed Sarah closed her hands around the top of the sleeves and lifted her arms to her face, drinking in the scent of him. Sarah climbed atop the bed with her knees, folding them under her, still basking in the scent of Chuck. It was comforting. It was almost as if he was right there, holding her in her arms, telling her everything would be all right. It was so comforting that after only a few minutes of crying, Sarah had drifted off to sleep. Which was a welcome relief after her sleeplessness the night before.


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck's funeral was held on Tuesday during a beautiful sunny afternoon. The weather was perfect, not a cloud in the sky, not too hot and not too cold with a gentle breeze dancing through the air. He was buried at the top a scenic grassy hilltop, in the cemetery closet to his home. The top of the casket was overflowing with a variety of flowers that had been brought to honor Chuck's memory.

Sarah, Ellie, Morgan Devon, Casey and the entire Buy More staff were all there, including Big Mike himself. Among the attendees were several other various friends and relatives. There were also a few customers who had come to the Buy More in need of his Nerd Herd services there as well. It seemed that everyone loved Chuck and why shouldn't they? So many lives were affected and made better by the great man they had gathered together to honor on this day.

His kind, caring nature radiated from his soul and spread to those around him. He could brighten your darkest day and bring a smile to your face. A true a loyal friend to all. The best person you could ever possibly ask to have in your life. All those who had known him had been given an incredible gift.

Sobs coming from all around made the priests word's hard to hear. He spoke of the truly wonderful person Chuck was, how tragic it was to lose such a great soul, so young and so suddenly and how he would never be forgotten by all those whose lives he had touched in the short time he had on Earth. After the priest's final prayer, asking God to accept Chuck's soul into Heaven he asked if any loved ones wished to say something about what Chuck had meant to them.

Chuck's beloved sister, Ellie went first, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Chuck and I were really close, after our parents disappeared from our lives, all we had was each other. We looked out for one another, took care of each other. He was always there for me. Chuck was the greatest brother anyone could ever ask for. My life won't ever be the same without him. He was the only family I really had left."

Morgan was the next to speak. "Chuck was my best friend. We did everything together. We worked together at the Buy More. We were always together, playing video games or just hanging out . He was a wonderful friend. I'm really gonna miss you buddy." So much pain could be seen in his eyes, as he said goodbye to the greatest friend he'd ever had.

Sarah was quite shocked when Casey said he also wished something. Chuck must've had a greater impact on him than she thought, Casey never admitted his feelings. "Chuck and I worked together as well. He was really a great guy. Always helping out whenever he could, never wanted to see anyone hurt and would do whatever it took to try and make things better. I've never had a friend like Chuck. I'll miss him." A single tear rolled down his cheek, which went unnoticed by everyone except for Sarah.

The woman who brought the greatest joy to Chuck's heart, Sarah, was the last to speak. She laid the red rose she had brought for Chuck among the other flowers which had already been placed atop the casket. The redness and extreme pain expressed in her eyes, evidence of the great many tears she had shed since the night of her date with Chuck, that would never be.

"I remember the day I first met Chuck. I was having phone trouble and went up to the Nerd Herd counter at the Buy More. Chuck was there. After he fixed my phone, a man came in with his daughter, who was dressed in a tutu. He had tried to record his daughter's recital but had forgotten to purchase a tape. Chuck was so sweet and helped the little girl re-enact the recital right there in the store and he was so good with the little girl. He would have made a wonderful father one day. She was worried about being too tall and Chuck told her that real ballerinas were tall. It was then that I knew that Chuck wasn't like any of the guys I'd ever known before. He was always there when I needed him. He always seemed to know exactly what I needed. He was by far the most incredible guy I've ever known. There's never been anyone that made me feel like he did. I hadn't ever experienced true happiness until he came into my life. He always made me feel special, someone worthy to be loved. I'll think about him and miss him everyday for the rest of life."

Tears had been spilling from her eyes from the moment she had begun to speak and the moment she finished she collapsed to her knees, her hands covering her face and her tears growing louder. Casey had to help her up and walk her back to where the other mourners were standing. When he tried to let her stand on her own, he could feel her legs trying to collapse under her, so he had to wrap his arm tightly around her shoulder and hold her up, otherwise she surely would have fallen again to the ground in a sea of tears.

Sarah stayed behind at the grave site after everyone else had left. She wanted to talk to Chuck on a more personal level. She kneeled down on the ground to be closer to him. She sobbed for several minutes before she was finally able to speak.

"Hi Chuck. I wanted to wait until we were alone so I could talk to you privately. I'm so sorry that I kept pushing you away and telling you that nothing could ever happen between us. I wasted two years and now it's too late."

Sarah had begun crying again, unable to stop the tears from coming. "I've never been good with relationships, but it always seemed so natural being with you, like we belonged together. I feel we were destined to meet each other that day in the Buy More. I always felt so comfortable around you, more so than I ever felt with anyone else. It was when I was with you that I felt like my true self and not an emotionless, empty shell. You brought out the real me. The me I had forgotten until I met you. No one else has ever been able to do that. That scared me, but intrigued me at the same time. I'm very sorry that I didn't let you kiss me Wednesday after I asked you out for our date. That time I kissed you when we thought we were going to die, it _was_ because I had feelings for you and not just because you were there. It was the most incredible kiss of my life and I'd give anything to experience that feeling again. I also really regret that I didn't get to tell you this in person, I had planned to tell you sometime during our date, but I love you, Chuck. I have for a long time and I always will. That'll never change. I promise you that. I don't know how I'm going to survive without you. I don't know who I am without you."

Sarah continued to sit there unmoving, crying, lacking the strength to stand. It was a good fifteen minutes before her strength started to return. As Sarah slowly stood wiping the tears from her eyes, she heard footsteps approaching from behind. "Bryce?"

Hi Sarah," Bryce said hugging her. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah," Sarah replied, clearly lying.

Sarah was quite surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Chuck was my only true friend in the world. I wanted to say goodbye. I could never forgive myself if I wasn't here."

"Goodbye Chuck, my friend." Bryce said placing a white carnation among the flowers brought by other loved ones. "You didn't deserve to have this happen to you. You were such a nice guy and my only friend. I'll never forget you."

As he turned to go, he noticed that Sarah had tears in her eyes again. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Bryce gave Sarah one last hug before leaving. "He really cared about you, you know. I could tell."

"I know" Sarah responded sadly as she watched Bryce disappear into the distance.

Sarah stood looking to Chuck's final resting place for a few more minutes, as the wind gently blew through her hair. Bidding one last goodbye to the only man who had ever been able to capture her heart, she finally turned to go.

When Sarah finally returned to the Bartowski residence more than an hour after Ellie and Devon, Elie rushed to hug her, as she was worried about her long delay. After Sarah explained that she just needed some time alone with Chuck, Ellie wrapped her arms more tightly around Sarah, wanting to make sure she was alright.

Sarah and Ellie sat together on the living room couch, talking about some of their fondest memories of Chuck and some of the great times the three of them, well four counting Devon, had shared together. As the girls were exchanging stories about Chuck, Devon was in the kitchen preparing dinner. He wanted to do something nice for them after all they'd been through the past few days.

"I think it's time I go back home now," Sarah told Ellie and Devon after dinner.

"Yeah, okay thanks for staying with me these last couple of days."

"Of course. I appreciate you letting me stay here, Ellie. I don't think I could've handled being alone these past few days."

Sarah went into Chuck's room to gather her things. The first thing she did was put Chuck's shirt, the one that she had fallen asleep wearing the last two nights into her bag. No one would notice and even if they did, they wouldn't mind. She wanted something of his, that would remind her of him and that shirt seemed to do a good job of that. She loved the soothing effect wearing it had on her. Just holding it in her hands made her feel better. She didn't think she could've gotten though those nights without it.

As she was gathering her gifts from Chuck, the box of candy, which now was almost empty, the fuzzy brown teddy bear, the handmade card and her flowers, Ellie entered the room. "Here. I think Chuck would want you to have this." Ellie said handing Sarah a framed photograph.

Sarah took the photo from Ellie's hands and looked at it. It was from this past Christmas, taken as she and Chuck were exchanging gifts. Both were wearing Santa caps. They looked so happy. They were hugging and both had huge smiles, spread across their faces. "Thanks Ellie." Sarah said hugging the woman who had become like a sister to her.

"You should take this one as well" Ellie said handing her the picture from Chuck's bedside table, the one from two Halloweens ago, the one Chuck had put a copy of on the card he had made.

Sarah thanked Ellie and hugged her once more. Ellie walked with Sarah to the front door, where she and Devon both bid her goodbye with a hug and making her promise she'd call if she ever needed anything.

Casey came out to meet Sarah when he saw her leaving and he too gave her a hug and told her to call if she needed anything. It seemed Chuck's death really brought out the softer side of Casey. Casey also told Sarah that she shouldn't come to work for a few days and that he would handle the situation when he told Beckman and Graham what had happened.

Upon arriving at her apartment that night, Sarah set her rose and the bouquet of wild flowers by her bed. She placed the photos and the handmade card down alongside the flowers. The box of candy she laid on the bed.

Sarah slipped out of her heels and her black dress and pulled Chuck's shirt from her bag. Putting it back on for the third night. Sarah sat on the bed hugging her bear and crying while she ate the last few pieces of chocolate.

Several hours later Sarah began crying herself to sleep, the teddy bear wrapped in her arms, and the locket around her neck, dreaming of the man she loved with all her heart, the man who had changed her life, the man she would never see again, the man she couldn't live without, Chuck Bartowski.

* * *

**_A/N: Elements of this story are based on the tragic events that claimed the life of the most important person in my life, three years ago. I loved him more that anything else in life and still do to this day. This story is dedicated to his memory. Truly the sweetest, kindest and most amazing person I've ever known._**

**_For Chaise  
The pain of not having you in my life grows stronger with each passing day. I dream of the day I see you again in Heaven. I love and remember you always._**


End file.
